No Other
by Glvmomochan
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis beruntung yang selalu bertemu dengan idolanya / Semalam aku mimpiin Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pacarku dan kami hampir -ehem. Dan hari ini Pukul 06.35. Aku bertemu dengan UZUMAKI NARUTO. Tuhan, terimakasih banyak! Tuhan memang sangat baik.' Kagum batinku. / Sudahlah, baca saja selengkapnya! saya tidak jago bikin summary


Halo semua, saya author baru disini! Salam kenal..

**NO OTHER #1**

_Disclaimer_ = Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Warning _: AU, Typo

.

.

.

_Happy reading^^_

Saat di belakang kampusku, aku berdua dengan seorang berambut raven. Karena ia dan aku sudah berjanji bertemu hari ini

"Sakura, jawablah pertanyaanku!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

"..." aku masih tidak jawab pertanyaannya.

"Ra?"

'Tidak mungkin. Ak-aku ditembak oleh seorang model terpopuler. Karna, mata _Onyx_ dan rambut _raven_nya. Serta, ia sangat cool. ' Tak percaya batinku.

"Hn, ya! Ak-aku mau!" Jawabku dengan grogi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu semakin mendekat wajah-ku, dekat, dekat dan...

"Sakura, bangun nak! Sudah pukul 06.00." Teriak seorang wanita yg bekerja sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga. Ya, dialah ibuku.

"Hn. Iya,bu!" jawabku sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

Sakura's POV

Seandainya, ibu tdk membangunkan-ku. Pasti, aku dengan pemuda berambut raven itu, sudah -ehem. Ah, iya! Pemuda yg td aku mimpikan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu seorang pemuda lelaki yang bekerja sebagai model terpopuler di Jepang dan Korea. Ia mempunyai ciri khusus *digampar* rambut _raven_ dan mempunyai mata _onyx_. Ia sangat-sangat, cool! Aku sampai ingin terbang ke seluruh dunia. Apa liat-liat? Sudah dulu, ya! Aku ingin mandi. Biar, kecantikan-ku bertambah. Apa liat-liat, lagi?

End of Sakura's POV

(author's POV)

Wanita tadi, mempunyai nama #yaiyalah!#. Nama panjangnya, adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia mempunyai mata emerald dan rambutnya warna pink. Ia seorang wanita yg ceria, semangat, dan tentunya, anak tunggal yg ISTIMEWA! Ia sangat meng-idolakan, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki, sang model terpopuler di Korea dan Jepang.

(End of author's POV)

Aku pun selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Ia langsung kebawah untuk makan bersama orang tuanku

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu minna_" ucapku, dengan sopan. Biar, kecantikan-ku bertambah. Apa liat-liat?

"_Ohayou_ Sakura. Kamu mau roti bakar, nak?" Tawar Ayahku.

"Tentu, Yah!" jawabku, dengan ceria.

Aku pun segera mengambil roti bakar buatan ibuku tercinta.

"Sakura, inikan pertama kali kamu Kuliah dan ke desa Konoha. Kamu harus sopan, ya?" Tegur ibuku, dengan nada yg sopan.

"Iya, bu!" jawab-ku sambil mengunyah roti bakar, tersebut.

"Anak pintar," Kagum ibuku.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat dulu, ya?"

"Kamu gak naik mobil?" Tanya ayahku.

"Eh? Tidak usahlah! Aku naik Bis, aja! Biar mandiri." jawabku dengan pede.

"Anak pintar! Kami bangga kepada kamu, Sakura." Puji, orang tuaku.

"Eheheh" jawabku, dengan garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"_Jaa-nee_" lalu aku pun langsung meninggalkan rumah.

terminal bis.

Aku menunggu bis, sudah 20 menit. Tapi, bis-nya tdk datang-datang'

_'Ah, itu bisnya. Ya, bis-nya sudah datang, horee!'_ senang batin-ku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam Bis. Lalu, aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

_'Hn, mungkin disitu!'_ ucap batin-ku. Karna sdh menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Selamat pagi. Bolehkah aku duduk disebelah-mu?" Tanya-ku. aku bertanya dgn seorang lelaki yang rambutnya seperti Durian. #hahaha.

"Silahkan." jawab pemuda tersebut.

_'Ia seperti. Seperti, Naruto Uzumaki. Aisshh..mana mungkin, Naruto sang model menaiki bis. Ngaco, nih!'_ kebingungan batinku..

Setelah itu, aku turun dari Bis. Karna sudah sampai di Kampusku.

_'Eh, pemuda itu juga kuliah di Konoha High School. Hn, seperti Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha, sekolah disini. Eh? Naruto, Naruto? Nan(i)! Berarti, td yg duduk disebelah-ku adalah Naruto? Kya~_' ucap batin-ku, kegirangan. Lalu, ªķΰ langsung lari mengejarnya.

_'Aisshh.. aku ketinggalan jejak!_' lanjut batinku.

Ruang Kelas.

Sakura's POV

Aku dulu memang lahir di Konoha. Tapi, saat aku umur 5 tahun aku pindah di Sunagakure. Dikarena-kan, ada bisnis. Akhirnya, saat aku sudah umur 17 tahun. Kami pindah ke Konoha, lagi!

End of Sakura's POV

"Selamat pagi. ªķΰ Sakura Haruno. Bolehkah, aku duduk disebelahmu, tuan?" Tanya diri-ku.

"Ah, boleh silahkan! Nama-ku Naruto Uzumaki. " jawab pemuda tersebut. Sambil menoleh kediri-ku.

DEG

Karna mendengar ucapan namanya tersebut. Diriku menjadi terbelalak kaget.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura. Hmpph, Sakura?" Ucap Naruto. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, didepan wajahku.

"Eh? Hn, tuan. Hmpph, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanyaku, tidak percaya bisa bertemu sang idola.

"Ahahah..kau tdk mimpi! Kau sekarang memang sedang disebelah-ku!" jawab Naruto dengan ketawa.

_'OMG, OMG..Semalam aku mimpi-in Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pacarku dan kami hampir -ehem. Dan hari ini Pukul 06.35. aku bertemu dengan UZUMAKI NARUTO. Tuhan, terimakasih banyak! Tuhan memang sangat baik._' Kagum batin-ku.

"Hei, pelajaran sudah dimulai! Kau malah bengong!" ucap Naruto. Membuatku tambah terkejut.

"Ah, i-iya. Ma-maaf, _gomenasai_!" jawabku dengan malu-malu & gerogi.

"Yossh! Tdk apa-apa.." Tersenyum Naruto.

Aku memang pintar. Tapi, hari ini seperti-nya, tidak! Karna, aku grogi. Soalnya, idolaku disebelahku.

-oOo-

Waktu pelajaran pun sudah selesai. Tentu-nya aku membereskan buku-buku.

"Tuan, saya pamit, ya! Sampai jumpa, _Jaa-nee_.." ucap-ku dgn malu tersipu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" jawab Naruto dgn ceria.

'Sakura Haruno. Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat gadis cantik, tersebut. Tapi, dimana? Hmmpph, aku sms Sasuke aja, deh! Biar, pulang bareng dan sekalian menanyakan, tentang Sakura Haruno, si Cantik.' ucap batin Naruto.

Via Teks SMS

Naruto : woy, Pantat ayam! Anda dimana? Jemput, dong!

Sasuke : iya, baka! Tunggu sebentar!

Naruto : ahahah..gitu, dong!

-oOo-

Aku berjalan, berjalan, berjalan. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, dibaca : meleng.

Dan ada seorang pemuda yg habis mengunci mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia berlari. aku jg berlari. Karna, ada Coklat. Dan..

.

.

.

.

Brukk..

TBC_

Maaf, jika ada kata-kata yg salah sehingga, membuat kalian bete. Sekali lagi, maaf.

Dan, tolong saran-nya! :)

*No Bully*


End file.
